


Threk </3

by oikawd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawd/pseuds/oikawd
Summary: ThrekSadAngstEd sheeran
Relationships: Shrek (Shrek)/Thanos (Marvel)
Kudos: 1





	Threk </3

It was my first day at college… the first day I saw him.. Shreck  
The most beautiful oger I’ve ever seen…   
I wonder if I’m the most beautiful titan he’s ever seen…   
I look at my hands to see a rope from my heart… could it be? No.. no way  
Shreks POV  
I have the same classes with the most handsome titan…   
Thanos..   
I take my head out of my hands only to see a rope coming from my heart…   
Could it be the solemate rope?  
I’ve never believed in soulmates but….   
“Shrek?” Oh no.. it’s Thanos  
“Oh h-h-ey….Thanos..”   
Thanos’s POV  
He knows my name…  
Our ropes are connected…   
This…   
“HEY!!!” y/n interrupts my thoughts. I didn’t know my childhood best friend went to the same college as me?!?!  
In case you didn’t know y/n is loud and obnoxious…   
“OOOO who’s this hunk you’re talking to, thanos?”   
“His name is Shreck… can you leave?”   
“FINE! Just so you know… I can see the ropes too!”   
“What?!?!” Y/n leaves before I can say anything else.   
“I’m sorry about her, Shreck…”   
“It’s no problem…”   
I messed up…  
“Hey…” Shrek looks sad…  
“Our ropes are connected… I didn’t want to say anything but-”   
I kissed him…  
“Wha- WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!”  
“SHREK I-”   
“NO-” Shrek yells and shakes his head… I didn’t know this would happen..  
“B-b-but I thought…”   
“WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG!!!! LEAVE THANOS”   
“I-I-I I’m sorry…”   
“LEAVE”   
I leave…. I really messed up….

Stay tooned for chapter two


End file.
